Hiei Cam: The Sequel
by The Sushi Slayer
Summary: It's big! It's back! It's Hiei Cam: The Sequel!
1. The Job

Hiei Cam: The Sequel  
Authoress: Saturn Firefly  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I'm working on a speech to get Hiei-kun... How's this sound: It must be hard owning the rights to all these humans and half-humans and demons... I could just do you the favor and take him off your hands...'  
  
  
Authors Note: Well, I still have a lot of work to do on that speech... But anyway! I, Saturn Firefly, am back with the sequel to Hiei Cam! *throws confetti, blows on noise makers, fireworks break out* I've been inspired to do this ever since I finished the first masterpiece, Hiei Cam. Thank you, reviewers, for pushing me to do this! Also, I'm having a MAJOR writer's block on my other stories, and I've found that it's much easier to write things like this. Anyway, you've probably stopped reading this by now and are onto the actual story itself... and if you are reading, you can stop reading now. Seriously. The next sentence will not benefit you in anyway. Really. La, la, la, la, la....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Job  
  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Hiei smirked as he watched his precious tapes for the twenty first time that morning. Such bakas... he said with glee.  
  
  
Kurama stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?  
  
  
Hiei paused the tape and glared over his shoulder at the kitsune. No. And how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt my Happy Tape Watching Times?  
  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. Sorry. I just thought I'd come and warn you- Koenma's about ready to chew your butt off. This is the tenth time this morning I've had to come and try and drag you down to his office. But nooo. You've got to do your daily tape watching routine. Are you finished yet?  
  
  
No. I've still got four more times to go. You can just go tell Koenma that if he wants to talk to me this much, he's going to have to wait. I get cranky if I don't watch my tapes, Hiei huffed.  
  
  
Kurama said. I wasn't going to tell you this, but Koenma's threatening to take your TV away from you.  
  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. No! Not my TV! He ran over to his precious tube and wrapped his arms around it protectively.  
  
  
Kurama nodded his head. Yes. Your TV.  
  
  
The fire demon let go of his baby' and slumped his shoulders in defeat. What does he want? he asked gloomily.  
  
  
Kurama smiled slightly. He wants to talk to you. Now.  
  
  
Hiei pouted. I'm going.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Koenma cast a look around the halls, making sure no one was in sight, then shut the heavy, massive doors, and bolted the many, many locks. Ha! With my new soundproof room, I can teach myself to sing and dance without anyone knowing! Then, when I get really good, like tomorrow, I can show off my brilliant skills to everyone in the palace! Be prepared to be knocked off your socks by Cool Koenma!  
  
  
And thus, he started to sing and dance.  
  
  
Hiei looked up at the closed doors. That's funny. He usually keeps his doors open unless he doesn't want anybody in there. Oh well, he shrugged, then tried some experimental pushing on the door. Just as I suspected. Locked.  
  
  
He rummaged around a bit in his cape and came up empty handed. Damn. Must've left my lock-picking kit in my room. Time to improvise! He jumped up, punched the door in the middle, landed soundlessly, and waited a few moments before pushing the doors open with ease.  
  
  
Hey, Koenma, I don't think you're locks are very... effective... he trailed off.  
  
  
And he had a good reason, too. What he saw was a horrendous sight. There, in the middle of the room, was Koenma. It wasn't a normal Koenma, either. It was a dressed-up-as-Elvis Koenma. It was a screaming Koenma. It was a Koenma that was flailing around like a poor animal with rabies and too much sugar in the blood stream.  
  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. Ko...enma? Are you ok? Should I go get Botan and the others? Hello? HEY!  
  
  
Koenma whipped around, tangling himself in his Elvis cape and fell down.  
  
  
Hiei watched with amusement, curiosity, and fear as Koenma regained his composure.  
  
  
Don't DO that! I've told you NOT to come in when my doors are closed! Koenma yelled. He looked around with shifty eyes, pulled Hiei in, and slammed the door. You're alone, aren't you?  
  
  
Hiei replied cautiously. He still didn't know what was going on, and he was rightfully wary.  
  
  
You are to tell no one of what you have seen. Got it?  
  
  
Uh, ok, but may I ask what exactly you were doing?  
  
  
Koenma looked at him with a duh' look. I was practicing my sing and dance routine.  
  
  
Oh! Is THAT what you were doing? I thought you were having a seizure or something... Hiei said.  
  
  
Koenma looked at him flatly while taking his Elvis wig off his hat. I am highly offended. I think I was doing beautifully.  
  
  
Hiei said. Why don't you just ask Kurama how to dance? He gives plenty of lessons to ningens.  
  
  
That would spoil the fun! I'm going to surprise everybody tomorrow with my wonderful performance! Koenma exclaimed.  
  
  
My condolences to them... Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
  
What was that? Koenma asked.  
  
  
Nothing, nothing, Hiei responded.  
  
  
Koenma scowled at him. Well, then. Since you're finally here, I suppose we should get down to business. He snapped his fingers and was back in his regular attire.  
  
  
Yes. Please. You've interrupted me from my Happy Tape Watching Time, Hiei grumbled.  
  
  
Yeah, about that... I've spoken to the rest of the Tantai and Botan, and they all agree that since you've been somewhat quiet for the past year, you may have your camera privileges back, Koenma said, bracing himself for the explosion.  
  
  
REALLY? YOU'RE SERIOUS? WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU WON'T REGRET IT, KOENMA!!!!!! Hiei yelled, then ran up and gave Koenma a huge bear hug.  
  
  
Can't... breathe... Koenma gasped.  
  
  
Hiei let go of him and did a little victory dance. I was made for this job!  
  
  
  
Koenma said to get Hiei's attention back... well, sort of. Remember, Hiei, we're trusting you. If you abuse this job again, it's bye bye camera.  
  
  
Hiei nodded vigorously. I'M KING OF THE WORLDS!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Whew. That was fun. I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN! Ahem. I hope you enjoy this. I'm pretty rusty from not writing in a while, so I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things. Overall, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter, though. Hope this is ok for you!


	2. The Preparations

Hiei Cam: The Sequel  
Authoress: Saturn Firefly  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. End of story.  
  
  
A/N: I got a complaint from last chapter that Hiei was extremely OOC, and that this story wasn't as good as the last one. I am aware that last chapter wasn't all that good, but give me a break... I haven't written for over six months, so I'm going to be a bit rusty. And the whole point of the story is to have an OOC Hiei. So sorry if I disappointed you.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Preparations  
  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Hiei smirked as he looked at his plans. Very soon now, Camie... very soon... he told his precious camera. We have much work to do, Camie... much work...  
  
  
Hiei had been planning this for two weeks now, ever since he'd gotten his camera privileges back. After his camera was back in his hands, he had been locked in his room and refused to respond to anyone, even Yukina. He was going to make good use of his camera once again, oh yes.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Botan and Kurama stood outside the fire-koorime's door.  
  
  
Do you think we should knock the door down? Botan asked the fox. I mean, he's been in there awhile, who knows what he's doing? Besides, he's never kept to himself for this long before, and he won't even respond to Yukina. Maybe something's wrong.  
  
  
Kurama shook his head. No... nothing's wrong. His spirit energy's not amiss or anything. I am beginning to worry about what he's up to, though.  
  
  
Just then, Yusuke came along. Hey guys, what's up?  
  
  
Botan turned to the leader of the tantai. Oh, hello, Yusuke. We're just wondering what Hiei could possibly be doing in there. I'm beginning to get worried. He's been in there for weeks!  
  
  
Yusuke waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Aw, that's just Hiei. Don't question him, and you'll keep your sanity. Now, who wants ice cream? Keiko's here and she made some of that homemade stuff.  
  
  
Kurama and Botan looked at each other and smiled widely. Keiko's ice cream! they yelled, and raced off toward the kitchens.  
  
  
Hey! Wait! Keiko made that ice cream for me! You're lucky I'm sharing! WAIT!!! Yusuke yelled. They better not eat it all before I get there... he muttered.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Hiei went over his plans, scribbling notes here and there and making revisions. This is perfect! Now that I have the camera back in my hands, the only hard part will be choosing who to pick next...  
  
  
He looked at the piles of paper in front of him. Hm... should it be this one? Or this one? Well, there's only one smart, logical, and easy solution. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo...  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Oh, Yusuke, stop your sulking. I can always make more ice cream, Keiko said, smiling at Yusuke's childish behavior.  
  
  
That's not the point. It's the principle of the thing, Yusuke replied, and continued to sulk.  
  
  
Kurama looked at him and shook his head. It's your own fault you didn't get here fast enough. That was really good, thank you, Keiko, he said, turning to Keiko.  
  
  
Mmm... yup, that's what I call good eating. Thanks Keiko! Botan said.  
  
  
No problem. Next time I'll have to make more! Keiko said. Yusuke, be a dear and help me clean this up?  
  
  
Humph. No way, Keiko. I didn't get any ice cream, so I'm not going to help clean. Why don't you ask Kurama and Botan? Yusuke huffed.  
  
  
Well, I would, but they seem to have mysteriously disappeared... Keiko responded, looking at the now empty chairs that had previously been occupied by Kurama and Botan.  
  
  
Both Keiko and Yusuke blinked in confusion as they tried to figure out where their friends had gone.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Whew... that was a close one, Botan said.  
  
  
Yes. We almost got stuck with clean up duty! Kurama said.  
  
  
Suddenly, an unusually happy Hiei walked past them. he said, then went back to whistling I'm a Little Teapot.'  
  
  
Botan blinked at Kurama.  
  
  
Kurama blinked at Botan.  
  
  
Wait! Hiei! they yelled in unison, running after the fire demon.  
  
  
Hiei stopped whistling and turned to face them. he said, smiling.  
  
  
Kurama looked at him. Are you ok?  
  
  
Of course, why? Hiei asked.  
  
  
Kurama gave him a flat look. Oh, I was just making idle conversation... because you've been locked up in your room for two weeks, that's why!  
  
  
Oh, that... Hiei said. I was just working on something and didn't want to be bothered. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. And with that, he disappeared with a black blur.  
  
  
I wonder if we should be merely worried, or terribly frightened... Botan said.  
  
  
Kurama shrugged. Whatever it is, it can't be too bad... can it?  
  
  
I dunno, Botan replied. He did seem awfully happy, and that's not an emotion you see on Hiei every day. I think we should warn the others.  
  
  
Kurama nodded. You go and get Keiko and Yusuke, and I'll go find Koenma and Kuwabara.  
  
  
Botan said, and they went about their ways.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei was preparing for his next expedition. He called it: Mission Keiko.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A/N: Muwahahaha! What will Hiei do next? Will Keiko survive? And how will everyone react when they find out that Hiei has started abusing his camera (again)? Find out in the next installment of Hiei Cam: The Sequel.


	3. It Starts

Hiei Cam: The Sequel  
Authoress: Saturn Firefly  
  
  
Disclaimer: Christmas came. Christmas left. I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. ::cries:: I don't own The Devil Went Down To Georgia, either.  
  
  
A/N: Well, here I am, back again. Still sick, but for the sake of the readers, I'm updating. I'm being really gracious, so you better be thankful. Wow, that was a really bad author's note, huh? Talk about a downer. So, I'll give you a joke to lighten it up. Uh... oh! Why did the chicken and the fox cross the road? The chicken wanted to get to the other side, and the fox wanted dinner! Ha! I crack myself up... ehem.  
  
  
Before I start the story, I just want to give a shout-out to Scarfer:  
  
1) I am not a slowpoke.  
2) I have been sick and in the hospital.  
3) You try having chronic illnesses like migraines and acid reflux and be on eleven different medications a day for migraines and have that mess up your stomach and take another four different kinds of medicine to help your stomach and then have that interfere with your migraines and thus be sick all the time and THEN try and stay on top of school and fanfiction. Yeah, it's hard. SO GET OFF MY BACK!!!!!!  
  
Ah.... I feel better.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 3: It Starts  
  
  
Hiei walked along the corridor toward Keiko's special kitchen. Koenma had given her her own, since she was getting pretty fed up about cleaning up the messes that the onis made.  
  
  
Oh, yes. This would be his greatest document ever. Probably the best document made by anyone ever.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Yusuke grumbled as he helped Keiko clean her lavishly decorated kitchen. Keiko, why do you have to have so many stuffed cows in here?  
  
  
Because they're so cute and fuzzy! Keiko said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. But why cows? Why not roosters, or chickens, or some normal kitchen animal?  
  
  
Because I want to be different! Be not afraid to swim in the other direction, Yusuke, Keiko said.  
  
  
Yusuke sighed. I'm not afraid to swim in the other direction,' Keiko. I've been going the other direction for a long time now. Ever since I was born, pretty much.  
  
  
Keiko went over and hugged him. I'm sorry, Yusuke. I kinda forgot. You just seem normal to me, I've been around you so much.  
  
  
Yusuke smiled and hugged her back. S'ok, Keiko. You seem normal to me, too.  
  
  
Keiko stepped out of Yusuke's embrace. And what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not normal?  
  
  
Yusuke just laughed, and walked out of the room.  
  
  
Keiko grumbled halfheartedly. It was just so hard for her to be mad at him.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Hiei smirked as he walked down the hall, camera in hand. Oh, yes, my precious. You'll be put to good use. I bet you're rusty, aren't you precious? Hiei's attention averted from his camera to a figure walking down the hall. He quickly hid the camera under his cloak.  
  
  
Hey, Hiei. What brings you to this part of the castle? Yusuke asked.  
  
  
I was about to ask Keiko for some ramen, Hiei replied smoothly.  
  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrow. Just be prepared to clean your own dishes afterward...  
  
  
Hiei stood straight to his full height of.... 4'9.... and smiled smugly. Keiko never makes me do dishes. She loooves me!  
  
  
Yusuke gave his demon friend a very formidable glare. Don't start gettin' fresh with her, three eyes...  
  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. Don't worry. I won't. I just want my noodles for Kami's sake! And with that, he walked off toward Keiko's kitchen.  
  
  
Yusuke said, and started walking to wherever he was walking to in the first place.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
Keiko sang softly as she dried the dishes and put them away. Johnny, rosin up your bow, play that fiddle hard. Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals it hard. For if you win, you get this shinny fiddle made of gold, but if you lose, the Devil gets your soooul....  
  
  
Hiei came up behind her. Nice song, Keiko. Never thought I'd hear you sing it, though...  
  
  
Keiko smiled and patted Hiei's head. Did you come for some ramen, Hiei?  
  
  
Hiei scowled to himself for being petted like that, but smiled back and nodded. He did want his document. And getting to eat while he made it was a bonus, too.  
  
  
Ok, just sit over there and keep me company while I make it, Keiko said, pointing to her very special bar area.  
  
  
The thing about Keiko's kitchen was it had been made to her very specific specifications. She liked having company while she cooked, but she didn't want anyone to know her secret recipies that made her cooking so good. So, she had the bar made with a barrier so that she could see and converse with her company, and they could see her, but they couldn't see any of the ingredients she used. Hiei knew this, and even though Keiko thought of him as a brother, she wouldn't let him see. That was where his super speed and the camera came in.  
  
  
Hiei spotted a stuffed cow on the counter top where Keiko prepared her meals. He placed the camera very carefully behind the cow, where it could still see the counter but was out of sight, while Keiko blinked. Then he walked over to the bar and sat on his special stool with his name embroidered on the seat. he thought. Even Yusuke doesn't have his own stool!  
  
  
Keiko said, interrupting his thoughts. I hear you got your camera back. I bet you're pretty happy.  
  
  
Hiei shrugged. I guess so. But I had to promise not to use it unless we're on missions. That kind of takes the fun out of it, ya know?  
  
  
Aw... you poor thing. You weren't hurting anything last time. You were just having some fun, Keiko said simpathetically.  
  
  
Hiei gave her a sad face and nodded.  
  
  
Keiko smiled and reached in a canaster.  
  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. One of her special home made candies?!? he thought. I'll have to act depressed more often!  
  
  
Hold both of your hands out, Keiko said.  
  
  
Hiei eagerly did as he was told, and was rewarded with a pile of candy.  
  
  
You can eat one now, and put the rest in a stash for whenever you need one, Keiko explained.  
  
  
Thanks, Keiko. Your candy is my second favorite thing! After your ramen, of course.  
  
  
Keiko blushed a little at the complement. No prob, Hiei.  
  
  
Now Hiei was almost feeling guilty about the whole camera thing. Almost.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A/N: I know that was short. But I wanted to get this chapter out, so here you go. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	4. Mission Keiko: Failed

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.  
  
**AN:** Hello, all. I would like to thank those of you who are being patient, and for those of you who aren't, grow up.  
  
Here's a summary of the previous chapters in case you don't remember: Hiei got his camera back, and has been planning something for two weeks now. He's decided to tape Keiko's secret ramen recipe, and as he's going to her kitchen, he bumps into Kurama and Botan. Kurama and Botan decide to warn the others about Hiei's odd behavior....  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
**Hiei Cam: The Sequel Chapter 4:** Mission Keiko: Failed  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Botan rushed back to Keiko's kitchen, groaning when she saw that Hiei was already there. She couldn't very well tell Keiko that Hiei was up to something with Hiei right there could she? Well she could... but she wasn't feeling suicidal at the moment. So, she decided to distract him.  
  
"Oh, Hiei. There you are," she said as she walked in the room. "Koenma wants to see you."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at the ferry girl. "Why?"  
  
"It's a mission. He has everyone else there already," Botan said smoothly, praying to Kami that he didn't choose to read her mind at that point.  
  
"Well," Hiei snorted. "You just go back and tell him to hold on. I'm about to eat some ramen."  
  
Keiko looked back and forth from the blue haired girl to the fire-koorime. She could sense that Botan wanted to talk to her, and that she was trying her hardest to get Hiei out of the room. "It's ok, Hiei. You go see what Koenma wants, and your ramen will be waiting when you get back," Keiko said.  
  
Botan smiled. "I knew I liked this girl," she thought.  
  
Hiei sighed, and glanced up at his camera. It was still safe, and he would be back very shortly... "Fine. I'll go see what the brat wants, then I'll be back to eat my ramen."  
  
Botan sighed in relief as Hiei left the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Botan?" Keiko asked.  
  
Botan took a seat on one of the stools. "Hiei's up to something. I don't know what, but Kurama and I saw him walking down the hall with a huge grin on his face, whistling 'I'm a Little Teapot.' That can't be good."  
  
"Hm..." Keiko said, looking thoughtfully around the kitchen. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen the camera since he's been in here, and he usually carries that thing around like it's his life line or something."  
  
Botan looked around, too. "He probably has it hidden somewhere, taping you."  
  
Both girls simutaniously gasped. "The recipe!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Hiei walked along the corridors, grumbling. "That stupid half-pint prince... thinking he can just call on us whenever a major crisis comes up. We have lives too... We aren't his personal servants... well, I'm not anyway..."  
  
He came to Koenma's office and looked around. "Where is everybody? Koenma!"  
  
Koenma peeked his head from out of the closet. "Yes? Oh, Hiei. Hello. It's nice to see you out of your room for a change. Do you need something?"  
  
Hiei glared at the prince. "Botan said you needed me..."  
  
"No... I don't think I told her I needed you. No, in fact, I haven't seen her all day. Where is she, anyway? I could use some help in rearranging my office closet," Koenma said.  
  
Hiei fumed. "You mean to tell me that you didn't want me, and I left my ramen to come here for nothing?"  
  
Koenma nodded. "Yup, that's about it."  
  
Hiei flitted out of the room.  
  
o-o  
  
"I found it!" Botan said. "It's behind this cow..."  
  
Keiko frowned. "It's pointing right at the counter."  
  
Botan took the camera down from off the shelf and popped the tape out. She then carefully put the camera back into position. "There. Now maybe he'll think that he forgot to put the tape in."  
  
"I doubt it, but at least he won't have my recipe," Keiko said. "I just can't believe he'd do something like that. And after I feed him, too!"  
  
"Well, I doubt he'll be gone long. Just pretend that nothing happened," Botan said, and hopped back on her stool.  
  
"Right," Keiko said, and went back to cooking.  
  
"Botan!" Hiei yelled, coming into the kitchen. "Koenma said he didn't need me. Now, why would you send me over there if he didn't need me?"  
  
Botan went wide eyed. "I... um... well... I mean..."  
  
"You're stuttering, Botan. Why?" Hiei said dangerously soft.  
  
"You're jagan's glowing, and it's kinda creeping me out..." Botan replied.  
  
"You told her, didn't you?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Told who what?" Botan said, laughing nervously.  
  
Hiei glared at Botan, then turned to Keiko and smiled sweetly. "I need to talk with Botan for a moment. I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh, but Hiei, your ramen's done," Keiko said, trying to save her friend from certain doom.  
  
Hiei looked back and forth between the blue haired girl and the bowl of delicious smelling ramen, finally settling on the latter. "Ramen first. But then, I'm coming to talk to you, my dear Botan."  
  
"Eheh... ok, Hiei. I'll be over in Koenma's office, seeing what kind of prank this was... nice chatting with you, Keiko!" Botan said, and fled from the room.  
  
"What was that all about, Hiei?" Keiko said, handing him his bowl.  
  
"I just need to talk to Botan, that's all. Thanks for the ramen, Keiko. It's delicious!" Hiei said.  
  
Keiko smiled. "You're welcome, Hiei. When you're done there, would you help me clean up?"  
  
Hiei looked up at Keiko, chopsticks mid-air. "She's never made me help clean up before... she must know about the camera..." he thought.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Botan flew furiously toward Koenma's office. As she turned the corner, she almost ran into Kurama and Yusuke. "Oh, hello, boys."  
  
"Would you watch where you're flying that thing, Botan?" Yusuke asked. "You almost decapitated me..."  
  
"Sorry, Yusuke. Did you tell the others, Kurama?"  
  
"I told Kuwabara and Yusuke, but I haven't told Koenma yet. I've called an emergency meeting with everybody for tomorrow morning. That way Hiei will be watching his tapes and won't interrupt us. We were just off to tell Keiko," the fox replied.  
  
Botan nodded. "Alright. I have some business with Koenma, so I'd better be off. Keiko's still in her kitchen with Hiei."  
  
"Right," said Kurama, and they parted ways.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
**AN:** Well, I think the writer's block is gone for now... so I should have the next chapter up in about a week or so. Don't quote me on that, though... Thanks for being so patient. 


End file.
